1. Field
This embodiment relates to a lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, more and more attention is paid to a lighting apparatus. The lighting apparatus should be disposed in a certain place and emit light for a long time. For this reason, the lighting apparatus is required by a user thereof to uniformly maintain for a long period of time its characteristic such as a visual sensation of light emitted therefrom. When the characteristic of the lighting apparatus is not uniformly maintained, a user may feel fatigue of his/her eyes or be affected in activities using the lighting apparatus.
In addition, when the lighting apparatus is manufactured, various domestic and international standards are taken into account. That is, the lighting apparatus is manufactured according to the various domestic and international standards. Though the lighting apparatus is manufactured according to the aforementioned various standards, light emitted from the lighting apparatus is required to be fit the standards when the lighting apparatus is operated for a long time after being disposed.